


Too Heavy on Your Mind to Face It

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Emetophilia, I repeat, M/M, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Sangyeon comes back from work to a very mischievous Eric.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 57





	Too Heavy on Your Mind to Face It

**Author's Note:**

> title from camila cabello's [crown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9GrI0BHaNo)

Sangyeon has barely had any time to walk through the door and place his bag on the floor before a very excited and very shirtless Eric pounces on him.

“Sangyeonie!” Eric yells obnoxiously. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Sangyeon smiles through his eye bags.

Eric presses an ephemeral kiss to his lips. “I’ve been soooo bored all day... I couldn’t wait until you got home so we could have fun.”

Sangyeon’s smile slowly fades away as he leaves the boy on the ground. “Baby... I’m so tired from working today, couldn’t we leave the fun for tomorrow?”

“But I really want it now...” Eric complains with an innocent pout on his face. “Daddy.”

Something in Sangyeon’s brain short-circuits at the mention of that word. He can almost feel all the blood in his body rush to his dick. 

“You wanna have fun, huh?” Sangyeon asks in a sardonic tone. “I’ll show you fun.”

The elder props Eric up in his arms and kisses him as he walks them to their bedroom and drops him on the bed when they get there.

Sangyeon begins unbuttoning his white shirt hastily, ripping it open out of frustration and turning the buttons into shrapnel. He lets the garment hang below his shoulders, not bothered to fully take it off.

Eric licks his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s toned torso and attempts to run a hand down the tan expanse, but Sangyeon slaps it away and pushes him back on the bed aggressively.

“Bad boys aren’t allowed to touch me,” Sangyeon warns.

He proceeds to unbuckle his pants, pulling his boxers down with them and freeing his gifted penis. He reaches out for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand and squirts a bit onto his hand to slather his dick with the cold substance.

“I don’t need prep. I spent the whole afternoon thinking about you,” Eric confesses with a sly grin. 

“Maybe you do deserve to touch me...” Sangyeon congratulates him, getting a giggle from him, which is abruptly interrupted by the dick pressing against his hole.

Sangyeon pushes in rather slowly, very aware that his cock is no minnow. He groans as he watches Eric’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows furrow.

“Move,” Eric demands. Sangyeon complies, but does so gently to avoid harming the boy. “Faster...”

“I’m gonna hurt you,” Sangyeon warns him.

“I want you to fuck me until my hole is red and puffy, Daddy.” Eric spits out in a needy tone.

The boy smirks when he feels the older man squirm because of his words, basking in the power he knows he has over him. 

Sangyeon keeps quiet and pulls out lazily until his head is almost outside, only to slam back in harder than he’s ever done in his life. He repeats the action, gradually getting harder and faster until he has picked up a pace that makes the bed creak and the headboard hit the wall. 

Eric’s voice cracks with every moan, slipping into squeaky falsetto notes everytime Sangyeon’s dick opens up his insides a little bit more. 

The sheer force of Sangyeon’s thrusts turns the lube into a white paste that drips out of the boy’s hole, which paints Sangyeon’s heavy balls every time they slap against Eric’s ass.

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy...” Eric chokes out between moans, almost unable to take the dick fucking his brains out.

Sangyeon immediately pulls out, watching some of the aforementioned paste trickle out of Eric’s ass.

“Uh oh... I ruined your pretty little hole,” Sangyeon says as he spreads his ass cheeks, admiring the way he can see his boyfriend’s insides through the loosened hole. “Guess I have to ruin something else now...”

Sangyeon picks Eric up and pushes him on the floor, making him kneel before him.

He slaps the boy across the face, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back to force his jaw open. He feeds his dick into his mouth and lets it sit there.

“Are you gonna suck it? Or do I have to do it myself?” Sangyeon complains, smiling as Eric immediately starts bobbing his head back and forth and working his hand on the part he cannot reach.

“So tasty, Daddy...” Eric compliments him before tonguing the head again, going back down on his cock deeper than before.

The slurping sounds coming from Eric’s experienced mouth and the sight of copious amounts of his saliva dripping down his chin and wetting his toned chest almost make Sangyeon go crazy. 

The older begins thrusting into his mouth, impatient and eager to cum. Eric, as mischievous as ever, uses his fingers to press his throat where Sangyeon’s dick is located, getting a moan out of his boyfriend. 

Sangyeon gets tired of Eric’s antics and speeds his thrusts up, causing Eric to violently cough and gag around his cock. The younger tries to pull back, pushing Sangyeon’s hips away, but the latter keeps him in place by pulling on his hair. Eric looks up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes before a particularly deep thrust strikes his uvula.

Sangyeon, who has his eyes closed, suddenly stops when he feels a hot liquid coat his penis. He pulls out and watches some vomit drip out of his boyfriend’s reddened mouth.

Weirdly, it arouses him even more rather than grossing him out.

“I’m so sorry,” Eric says, voice husky and tears running down his face.

“You threw up? Do you not like how my cock tastes?” Sangyeon replies as he runs a hand down his vomit-covered cock and loudly slaps Eric with it, sullying his face with the yellowish substance.

Sangyeon shoves his dirty dick back inside Eric’s mouth, pistoning in and out of his tortured throat, finally feeling his orgasm approaching.

The familiar fuzzy sensation settling above his bladder prompts him to pull out, working his right hand over his length and using the other one to trace Eric’s besmirched features.

“Are you gonna take all of my cum, baby?” You gonna swallow it all?” Sangyeon asks in a shaky tone caused by the intense pumping on his dick. 

Eric nods with a look of want on his face, exhibiting his best doe eyes while slightly sticking the red tip of his tongue out, successfully making the elder lose control.

Sangyeon releases one last groan before ejaculating all over his boyfriend’s face, further dirtying it with his white semen but avoiding getting it in his eyes. Eric kitten licks the head of his dick through his orgasm, rejoicing in the notorious heavy breathing coming from Sangyeon. 

The younger wraps his abused lips around the shaft, sucking on it until all the cum is drained out and Sangyeon, oversensitive, has to pull his head away.

“Is that enough fun for you?” Sangyeon chuckles as he lovingly runs a hand through Eric’s bleached hair.

“Yes, dad-... Sangyeon,” Eric corrects himself while placing his own hand on his throat, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice. “I had so much fun today.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the deobi gc for being my muses <3


End file.
